


Thor's Reincarnation

by AlikiaTsuki



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Near Future, Post Avengers (Movie), Reincarnation, SHIELD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlikiaTsuki/pseuds/AlikiaTsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after the Avengers movie when Thor took Loki back to Asgard. Infact what happened with Thanos and the threat that was made against Loki if the tesseract was not handed over. What if Thanos had come to collect the bond and it was not as Loki expected. Instead of exacting that revenge on Loki himself Thanos went after Thor. What if Thor was killed and Loki in his grief returned to Midgard seeking retribution in the name of his brother. </p>
<p>Loki has since joined Shield and it is now future. He is living 'peacefully' on Midgard until one day he comes across a girl who looks and acts strangely too much like his lost brother. Then suddenly he is paired up with her for SHIELD assignments. What is Loki to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor's Reincarnation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note. I do not own any of the avengers merely my own characters.

It had been many years since Thanos had sought him out to exact his punishment for failing on Earth. Loki had never expected that he would not be the one directly receiving the punishment. Nor had he expected the man to come for him in Asgard or that he would be left alive while his brother was killed. That was how Thor's death came to pass, at the hands of an enemy all to 'save' the mischievous god. Living in Asgard without Thor had been painful after that, and eventually Loki had gone to Midgard.

Those in the group Thor had fought for listened to his tale and allowed him to stay in exchange for his service with S.H.I.E.L.D. He had since gone over the expected time and seen the heroes he had once fought against pass from existence with time. The remaining memories of Thor passed from Midgard in a quickness it seemed to Loki. For one that lived a long time, the Midgardian span of life seemed so small and in the despair that Loki refused to admit he felt he cared not for the people around him. Even as the original Avengers passed on Loki remained within S.H.I.E.L.D., it had become a familiar place. A place he could still look upon his brother without too many memories and regrets surfacing. The people around him changed but the place itself did not.

It was among S.H.I.E.L.D. that Loki caught his first glimpse of that familiar blond hair and red cape. The first glance had been caught from the corner of his eyes, he had spun around so quick that he surprised others around him. He however could not locate the source of what he had seen. Passing it off as nothing Loki continued on. Months went by and he continued to catch glimpses in the most random of places and every time he could not find the source. Soon Loki began to believe it was Thor's ghost that had finally found him on Midgard and was there to haunt him. He grew paranoid quickly after that, any glimpse of red and blond had Loki turning from whatever he was doing. It got bad enough one day that the new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. sent Loki out into the town to calm his nerves.

Sighing the man transported himself to the closest town dressed in his normal everyday clothing. He supposed to the people of the small town he looked like a well to do business man dressed in black slacks, white shirt, long dark coat and tie. The only thing that was a bit different to a regular business man was the green and gold scarf that hung around his neck flowing with the jacket. Loki walked into the nearest diner he was shown to a booth by a woman whom he recognized but sadly did not know the name of. He had been there often enough to know it by now but he didn't care, she was meaningless to him. “Your server Kaitlyn will be right with you, sir.” the woman said leaving him with a menu before leaving him.

Loki picked up the menu and began to look it over. It hadn't change since the last time he had been there and it was pointless to look it over. He knew what he wanted but it gave him something to do until his waitress showed up. Normally he would have waited a while but he was surprised when a glass of water was set down just a few moments after he had picked up the menu. “You look tired.” came a soft female voice. She didn't sound like she was just trying to make conversation either like most of the waitresses that served him, the voice sounded like the woman genuinely cared. Loki folded the menu and set it down on the table before looking up. Green eyes widened at what he saw.

“Thor!” he exclaimed in surprise. Before Loki stood a young woman probably no older than twenty-two. She was slim in built but looked athletic at the very least. She couldn't have been no more than five feet and seven inches tall, a bit taller than the average woman. But it was not that, that had Loki stunned in shock. The woman before him had true blond hair that reached just down to her shoulder blades, not that dirty blond that was commonly found on Midgard. He could have almost said it was dyed had he not paid close attention to the roots, there was no traces of another color within them. Set among her soft features were the eyes that had struck him, crystal clear blue as the ocean or a perfectly clear blue sky. They were the eyes of his brother, Loki looked on confused. The woman seemed to be too as he saw recognition of some sort in here eyes.

“I'm sorry, my names Kaitlyn. I'll be your server today...” she started looking flushed in embarrassment. She was clearly unsure how to handle the situation.  


“Of course, my apologies. You reminded me of an old friend.” Loki said with a sure smoothness that he didn't feel as he looked away.  


“I hope you don't think me rude sir, but could I ask? Is your name Lucas?” the woman questioned softly. Loki could hear the small piece of hope in her voice that had him looking back to her. There was a soft pain now in those blue eyes that caused them to look cloudy. It made Loki far more curious, Thor's eyes had done much the same thing when he was angry or hurt.

“No i'm afraid not.” Loki answered but he did not offer his name. No one outside S.H.I.E.L.D. was to know whom he really was and he wouldn't bother with a fake name. He watched the woman give a soft smile as her hope faded.

“Thank you, i'm sorry to invade your privacy but you look an awful lot like some whom I haven't seen in a very long time.” Kaitlyn continued explaining herself. 

“Alright what can I get for you, if you need more time to decide I can get you a drink and let you look.” She was all smiles again but Loki could see and sense the hidden pain behind the girl's eyes. It was not the normal longing for a friend whom she had not seen for a long time. No the pain the girl felt was the same thing he felt for Thor, that he was sure. It only intrigued him further about this girl.

“I have decided already. I would like the oatmeal with blueberries, milk in a small dish on the side, and perhaps a glass of orange juice.” Loki stated before holding out the menu. The blond woman took the menu.

“Alright i'll be right with that for you.” Kaitlyn nodded and with that she turned and bounded off for the kitchen. As the girl turned Loki finally got a good look at her outfit. She was wearing black slacks that did nothing for her and a normal uniformed shirt for the diner, an apron was tied around her waist. However there was no sign of any red. Loki shook his head and gave a sigh sitting back intent on relaxing like he had been 'ordered' to. Not that he listened to the infernal director, before it had been Fury, but this new replacement seemed to be similar to Fury than all the other between the two had been. He seemed intent on taking charge of everything. Even things that weren't any of his business. If the man kept pushing Loki, then the director was soon going to find out why he was called the god of mischief. Kaitlyn returned quietly with his food while Loki was lost within his own thoughts. She set it down carefully as to not startle him before stepping back. “Anything else I can get for you?” she asked.

“No that will be all for the moment, thank you.” Loki responded sitting straight once more. He watched Kaitlyn give a nod before she disappeared to take care of some other customers. He watched her for a moment noting the easy way she dealt with people, she had no problem starting a conversation much like Thor had been able to do. She was much different than the other waitresses that worked at the diner. He would request her the next time he came in. Picking up his spoon he ate and lost himself in his thoughts once more. He did not see Kaitlyn again before he left, it seemed that her shift had ended. Another familiar yet nameless woman took over when it came time for him to pay. He wondered when he would next see the girl that seemed so much like his brother, so much so that Loki began to wonder if the girl was his brother just reborn. He gave a soft laugh at his thoughts thinking himself ridiculous, Thor would not be born a girl the man had been too rash for such a thing. Rash and loud mouthed, nothing like the women of Midgard.


End file.
